Maka's Human Transmutation
by koyuki321
Summary: After a bloody battle with asura, and losing her arm and leg, trying to save her friends, Maka finds herself in a strange world. Ed finds Maka half dead, and saves her. Maka reminds ed of himself. EdxMaka FIRST EVA!  Rated T for gore.
1. Trasmutation Disastor

**I don't know what I'm doing! XD I already have enough unfinished story's, but I couldn't resist! Well, here it goes! My first crossover's with the best manga 's ever!**

_Take's place, as Asura's face was shattering in the last episode:_

Maka stood back waiting for Asura to melt away, and a dark, evil soul to take his place.

' Looks like I won…' Maka thought.

The light coming from the cracked flesh on Asura's face began to hurt Maka's eyes. Maka snapped her eyes closed and shield the light from her eyes with her arms. She flinched when she felt a bandage wrap around each of her arms, and then yank her to the ground. Maka stopped herself from landing flat on her face by landing on her hands instead. But when Maka touched the ground, she looked down…and saw blood… Maka tried to stand up, but the bandages…Asura's bandages where keeping her arms on the ground. Maka lifted her head, to see a very strange looking circle, written in blood, full of triangles, a complicated looking design.

" Wha-what…? What's going on?" Maka said to herself.

Maka stared at the strange circle, and then stared at Asura, who was on the ground, dieing.

" I'm…not leaving…so soon…" Asura panted through his dieing breath.

Asura summoned all of his strength to lift his arms up, and place them on the bloody circle. When he did this, a blinding light came from the circle, and a wind came from no where. Maka flinched, confused and shocked. All of a sudden, Maka felt an indescribable pain in her right leg. The pain immediately grew worse, and a pain that Maka had never felt before shot through her leg.

Maka let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard, even through the kishins shield.

Maka felt to the ground, trying to catch her breath. She went to hold her hurting leg, but when she did….there was nothing there. Maka shot up from her place on the ground, to find that she no longer had a right leg.

" Wha-WHAAA?" Maka screeched in shock and horror and she scrambled to sit up.

Maka grabbed at her leg in confusion, and tried to stop the bleeding. Maka heard an evil chuckle from behind her, and she turned around, still panicking. There was Kishin Asura, standing there, without on scratch on him.

" Asura? Y-you're alive? B-but how?" Maka screeched in horror.

Asura looked down at her with a wicked smirk and said, " I took the time to learn alchemy."

Maka looked even more confused then (if that's possible) " What is-" Maka started but Asura rudely cut her off.

" You don't need to know, because you're going to bleed to death soon." Asura was ready to run off, but before he did, he took one final glance back at Soul's unconscious form. Before Maka could realize what was going on, Asura took one of his bandages and shoved it through Soul's stomach, and then ran off, with the shield fading slowly.

" Soul!" Maka screamed out to him, but didn't get an answer. She stare in horror at the blood pouring out of his stomach. Maka crawled over to Soul.

Maka began to sob. She took off one of her gloves, and placed it on Soul's pale cheek. He was growing colder. Maka sobbed more, fearing that this may be there final moment together. But then, Maka realized what happened when she touched the odd circle that the demon god had made of blood.

' Well, if I could heal him…then it should help Soul too.' Maka thought.

She grabbed Soul, and struggled, but eventually dragged Soul to the circle. She placed Soul's hands on the bloody handprints Asura hand left behind. Maka crawled to the other side of the circle. She took a deep breath, remembering the pain she had went through moments ago. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on the circle.

**CLIFF ! XD There you go, first chapter! Hope you enjoy the first ever, EdxMaka fan fiction posted.**


	2. Where's Maka?

**Chaptah too! XD ENJOY. I **_**DON'T**_** OWN ANY OF THE MANGAS I WRITE ABOUT! There. Enjoy~! X3**

The kishin's once unbreakable shield started to fade, and at the last minute, burst, creating a large wind, and a large BOOM that all of death city could hear. The destruction that had went on inside of the red dome was now revealed. Showing shattered rocks, crators, and lets not forget, lots of blood. The other miesters and weapons that had been knocked out began to stir.

Soon, all of the teachers and students that were waiting outside of the shield ran in towards the kids. The first to wake up were Blackstar and Tsubaki. Marie approached them with a first aid kit in hand.

" Look at you two. You put up a nasty fight. Here, sit down and I'll help y-" Marie started to open the first aid kit, but Blackstar cut her off.

" I AM GOD! I don't need that. God wants to see all of his friends safe, before anything else." Blackstar mumbled the last part, looking away. Tsubaki smiled at him, knowing that he can be caring at times. Marie smiled as well.

The next to wake up, who was a few feet away from the others, was the trio of Kid, Liz, and Patti. They staggered towards the adults. Liz and Patti had to support Kid, because he got the worse of the kishen's attack.

" Good to see you three." Stein said as he walk towards them.

" Hey, Kid." Blackstar spoke up.

Kid lifted his head up slightly, and looked at him.

" You where pretty strong out there. But, not stronger than me of course!" Blackstar said, grinning.

Kid smirked slightly. His smirk disappeared when her realized that 2 of his friends were not there.

" Where's Maka and Soul…?" Kid asked.

Everyone soon heard the sound of crumbling rocks and looked to see Spirit standing completely still on top of a pile of rubble. Stein walked up and stood next to him on the pile of rubble. His cigarette dropped from his mouth. He ran down to the other side of the pile of rubble, out of sight from everyone else. He soon came up, dragging a white haired boy towards the others.

Judging from the two adults reactions, something bad must have happened. They got a close enough look at Soul to see that he had a huge hole in the stomach of his jacket, and blood everywhere.

" Soul!" Blackstar shouted.

Kid was now fully alert and he stared in shock at his friend. A few of the teachers turned way, while some sobbed softly. Chrona stared at him more sadly than s/he usually did. Patti hugged her sister tightly, as Liz wailed. Tsuabki looked at the ground, struggling to hold back tears.

Blackstar ran up to Soul, and grabbed his shoulders, fiercely shaking him. " Soul! Wake up! How dare you lose a battle in the presence of god! Encore! Encore!" Everyone knew that Blackstar was just as sad, even though he didn't show it.

All of a sudden, Soul grabbed Blackstars wrist and glared at him. " Cut it out! What the heck is wrong with you?" Soul said angrily.

Everyone stared at Soul in complete shock, and Soul stared back, confused. Stein grabbed Souls jacket and lifted it up.

" Hey!" Soul snapped but was ignored.

There wasn't one scratch on him. But all this blood… Now everyone was confused. Soul stood as the other stared at him. Soul began to snap his head around, like he was looking for something.

" Where's Maka?" Soul asked, The others look at each other. Then looked at Spirit. He hadn't moved from his spot on top of the rubble, his back facing towards them. Soul ran up to him, and then gasped when he saw his face. He was crying. Not the usual water works he saw him shed when Maka rejected him, but really tears of pure sadness. He then saw that Spirit was looking at something. He followed his gaze with his eyes, and stared at the horrible scene. He gasped. The ground where they fought Asura was covered in blood. So much of it. More blood then he has ever seen before. He hoped to god that it was the kishins.

Soul ran down the hill of rocks and looked for his partner, franticly calling out for her. No answer. He looked back at the blood that covered the ground and clenched his fist, beginning to tremble. The small party of staff and students soon saw the blood. As the others were depressed at what they had assumed that happened, her friends were enraged.

Blackstar stomped up to the bloody surface and shouted." MAKA! Were are you!"

Kid mumbled, " Maka, this better not be your blood…or I won't be able to forgive myself for not protecting you…"

Liz and Patti ran in all directions, shouting for Maka, not wanting to lose hope.

Tsubaki glared at the ground, thinking of what had happened.

It wasn't Soul's blood, because he's not wounded, and it wasn't anyone else's blood…So it had to belong to the only person not here…Maka.

MEANWHILE!** Somewhere not so near by:**

The small explosion that was set off when Asura's shield burst had sent Maka flying, along with the force of the transmutation circle, sending her who knows where? Maka was sitting in an ally, trying to protect herself from the cold, still bleeding. She tried her best to stop the blood by ripping up her jacket and covering her wounds with it. She wheezed, struggling with each breath. She blacked out before she could notice a blond headed boy, and a large suit of armor pass the ally.

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Keep her Alive

**New chapter, just for you. Remember I don't own jack. XD**

Edward glanced at his younger brother as he walked the streets with his arms lazily folder behind his head. Al turned his head, causing a small screech of metal rubbing together, and stared back with red orbs. Ed sighed.

" The suns starting to set, and we still have nowhere to sleep tonight." He looked slightly frustrated. Al looked up and seached around. Since he was wise than his elder brother at stuff conserning them visiting towns far away, he knew to find someone who could point them into the direction of the nearest motel. He spotted an older man walking by, and ran up to him.

"Excuse me sir." Al started. He slightly startled the man, because he was "wearing" such a large suit of armor, and also cofused because of the childish voice that came from it.

" I was wondering where I could find a near by motel. Do you know any?" Al explained.

The man settled down, and pointed to the direction behind him without saying a word.

" Thank you." Al quickly thanked before running back over to Edward. The two walked down the street that seemed deserted.

" Jeez, whats with this place. It's like a ghost town or so-" Ed stopped the second the stench of fresh blood filled his nostrols. Al turned to him, confused. As to why he stopped with a disgusted look on his face. Al couldn't smell what Ed smelt. Ed darted of to the direction of the smell, having it grow stronger with each step. He eventualy found an ally, and he saw the pool of crimson liquid ooze its was towards him. He ignore the urdge to vomite at the sight of it. He followed the pool of blood and it wasn't long before he cam past a pig-tailed girl, leaning agaist the wall, breathing heavily.

Edward examend her. Both her right leg and left arm was gone. Edward stepped back and his eyes widen in shock. He had a vision of the past, right after he tried to bring mom back from the dead. He saw himself, pieces of clothing wrapped around his wounds, depressed, dead look on his face. He snapped out of it when he heard his younger brothers voice as it echoed through the armor.

" Big brother, why did you run away when we -" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the half dead girl.

Edwards head shot up and he stared at his younger brother with a determind look on his face.

" Al! " Ed raised his voice, causing his sibling to snap out of his trance like state. " If we want to save her, we have to get moving, NOW!"

Al hesitantly nodded and took ther ripped clothing of her wounds and wrapped it around her more neatly. Of course she couldn't do it herself. She only had one arm. Al gently picked her up bridal style, and then ran. He didn't really kow where. He doesn't know where the hospital was, and they won't let them into the motel with her like this.

" Brother, where do we go?" Al said, slight panic in his voice. Ed ran behind him, still keeping that determind look on his face.

" I have an idea! I saw an abandoned house not to far from here! A little dirty, but it'll do for now!" Ed responded. Soon Ed took the lead with Al following him.

It wasn't long before the reached a decaying house, almost hidden in the trees. Ed slammed the door open and ran in. He knew this place was filthy, but right now, he had no btter plans. He took off his jacket and laid it on a filthy couch covered in dust. Al gently laid Maka down on his jacket and they did the first thing you should do in such a situation. Keep her alive.

**Okay, that it for now! :D REVIEW! XD**


	4. Whoa, thats wierd

**Wow ,I'm so slow, and so sorry! I'll try harder to make the chapters faster! I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy the story, which I don't own.**

Ed and Al weren't doctors of course, but they we're so lucky that they ever met Mei Chang. The little Xing girl had taught them the amazing art of healing alchemy. She had also given Al five knives that is needed to complete the transmutation.

Al completed the transmutation, and stopped the pink-tailed girl's bleeding. But, of course, he couldn't bring back her missing arm and leg. Ed wrapped bandages around the raw skin, Maka flinching in her sleep.

"I-Is she…going to make it?" Al asked Ed nervously.

Ed sat back when he was done with the bandages and said " Yes, I think so. If we had stopped the bleeding a minute later, though…"

The room feel silent. Until Maka broke it. She squirmed in her sleep, having nightmares about Soul, and Asura killing him. It played over and over in her head until..

"SOUL!" Maka shot up from her laying position on the old couch, wide eyed. She then noticed a pair of eyes, and a pair of red orbs, staring at her.

Maka flinched, and stood up, attempting to run, forgetting that she had lost her leg. She feel to the ground, or at least, she though she would. Someone stopped her from falling face first into the dust old floor. Ed held her up and placed her back on the couch, saying, " Calm down. We're not your enemy, and you're in no condition to be running around.

Maka's eyes fell on the stubs that used to be limbs. Her eye turned into pure horror. It didn't hurt anymore, but how could she have let this happen? Tears fell from eyes as if they were never going to stop. Ed and All said nothing. This wasn't the first time they saw someone cry like this, and in her situation, it would be expected.

After a few hours, the sobbing stopped, and only a few unshed tears we're left in Maka's red eyes. Ed finely talked to her.

" What's your name?" Ed simply asked.

"…Maka…" She mumbled in a barely audible voice.

" Well, I'm Ed ,and that's my younger brother, Al. "Ed said pointing to Al.

" Younger?" Maka mumbled, staring.

Ed flinched, trying not to lash at, and said with a forced smile, gritting his teeth. " Yes….I'm the older brother…."

Maka smirked a little.

Ed stared at her with a very serious face. " Now, could you please tell me how you got like this?"

Maka's eyes widened, and then saddened. She looked towards the ground. " W-well, it's going to sound odd, but I was fighting someone very powerful with a friend of mine…And I got him, but before he died, he wrote this weird circle…design on the ground. He forced me to place my hands on it…and he did too, and then, after a flash of light, my leg was gone, and he was healed…"

Ed continued to look at her with serious eyes, but this time, you could see pain in them." How…did you lose your arm..?" He asked.

Maka flinched and tensed. The she calmed and told him." Well, he…the guy I was fighting. well, he tried to kill my friend…, but I figured, if he could be healed by the circle, then so could my friend, so I did the same with him! But…I didn't stay long enough…to see if it worked…I don't even know how I got here…"

Ed flinched, and Al too. Her story was so close to Ed's. First, her led was taken from her against her will, and then, she gave her arm to save someone precious to her.

Maka looked over at them. " You…don't look like you think I'm crazy…Do you know what the circle was…?The man who did this to me, before he left me to die, he said something about alchemy."

Al looked at her. " Your not from around here, are you Maka?" Maka shook her head.

Ed stood up," Well, we might as well show her Al."

Ed took out a piece of chalk, and scribbled a transmutation circle on the ground, and then, then placed his hands on the ground. Sparks shot up from the circle, and as Ed brought his hand up, a weapon formed from the ground.

Maka stared with wide eyes.

" This is one form of alchemy. I can also do this." Ed said., and then placed his hands together, as if praying. When he separated his hand, a weapon formed in thin air.

"Oh!" Maka said, catching there attention.

Maka straightened her arm, and a blade of a scythe grew from her flesh.

Ed and Al stared in shock.

" See. Alchemy, right? Maka asked.

Ed ran up to her, and felt her arm, making sure it was flesh.

" Whoa! It really did come from her arm!" Ed stated.

" Wow, I never seen anyone do transmutation without 2 arms of a transmutation circle! Let alone, on there skin!" Al said, excited.

" D-doesn't it hurt? Is this some kind of new alchemy?" Ed asked.

" N-no, a lot of people can do this were I come from." Maka answered." And it doesn't hurt." She then let the scythe go back into her skin.

Ed just stared…" Whoa."

After everyone had calmed down, Ed sighed. " Well, I don't have anything to right know…"

Al and Maka looked at him confused. Ed continued, " So Maka, I can get you walking on your own 2 feet again."

Maka's eyes widened, in disbelief.

Al jumped up " You mean, we're going to visit Wenry?"

" Yup, won't she be happy to work on some auto mail again?" Ed smirked.

" Auto…mail? " Maka asked.

" Oh yeah, you don't know, do you…" Ed rolled up his sleeve to show her a metal arm." See, it's all metal. It takes a while to get used to, too."

Maka stared wide eyes. " No way! How is that possible?'

Al laughed. She was like a little kid when it came to this stuff. " You just connect it to the nerves."

Maka thought about this, trying to register what she just saw and heard. " W..Why should I trust you though?"

Ed and Al both stared at her. They though for a few minutes and then Ed spoke up. " Well, you could be left on the streets without a leg and arm, and never walk again."

Maka flinched at this. These words hit her like a knife in the side.

" Brother, that's-!" Al was about to scold his older brother for saying such things, but Maka interrupted.

" Fine, I'll go with you"

They both stared at her. Ed grinned. " Alright then. Lets go."

**Whew, another chapter done, just for you guys!**


	5. Why?

**FORGIVE ! TTATT PLEASE FORGIVE ME READERS! I MEANT TO UPDATE SOONER, BUT MY COMPUTER TOTALLY BROKE, AND THEN A BOUGHT A NEW LAPTOP, BUT IT GOT VIRUSES, AND THEN I HAD TO GET IT CLEANED OUT, AND THEN I HAD TO DOWNLOAD MICROSOFT, AND EVEN AS I TYPE, MY FINGERS ARE KILLING ME FROM MY NAIL BITING HABIT, AND I APOLOGIZE! I START ON MY FANFICTION RIGHT AWAY!**

The next morning, Ed woke up to find a sleeping, injured girl on a dusty couch, in an unfamilar room.

"H-huh…?" Ed said confused as he sleeply rubbed his eyes.

" Good morning, brother." Al chirped to him.

It all began to come back to Ed. Maka…That's right. They were going to take Maka back to their home town to get Winry to make her some automail. Ed lazily took out his pocket watch after saying his good morning to Al. His eye widened.

"WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT?" Ed shouted, practicly blowing the roof off the house.

Al was so startled he practicly jumped ten feet into the air. "Wh-what is brother?" He asked panicked.

Ed turned towards Al and showed him the time. " WE NEED TO CATCH OUT TRAIN IN THE NEXT 15 MINUTES! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

Al flinched" AHH! I'M SORRY!"

Ed jumped up and got his things together as quickly as possible and then attempted to wake up Maka. Attempt failed.

" Hey, Maka! Wake up!" Ed yelled while shaking Maka by her shoulder. Maka simply brushed his hand away and turned to have her back facing him, not waking up once. "HEY! I SAID WA-" Ed started to hollar, but Al covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Brother, Maka must have been through a lot yesterday, and she lost a lot of blood. We should let her rest." Al said. Ed knew he was right, so her gently picked Maka up and placed her on his back before sprinting out the door.

"Wait for me, brother!" Al said, chasing after them.

Ed made it through the town which was much more crowded now that it was morning, and made it to the train station just in the nic of time.

Ed had sat Maka in a seat next to him. Maka still hasn't woken up. ' What a heavy sleeper…' he thought as he poked her cheek. Then, Maka's eyelids started to flutter open. She looked at Ed sleeply.

"Oh…it's you…" She said in a kind of dissapointed tone.

"Yeah, good to see you too." Ed said.

" Oh…I was just…kind of hoping that yesterday was all just a dream…" Maka said.

Ed eyed her saddly. He painfully knew how she felt right now.

" By the way…where are we…?" Maka asked, taking in her surrondings.

Ed grinned. " On the train that's gonna take up to Whinery's house."

Maka's eyes slightly widened, and then filled with sadness as she looked down at her self. She felt diguested and weak without her limbs. How could she be a miester or a weapon now? There was no way…Maka slowly placed her hand on her thigh, running her fingers across the bandages and frowned.

Ed glanced over at her. " I wouldn't do that. It'll just make your thigh sore." Ed warned.

Maka frowned again, and decided to turn her attention to the window. Her eyes lite up.

"Wow!" Was all Maka could say as she looked out the window, casuing Ed and Al to glance over at her. " Look at that! The grass, the towns, the people! Theres nothing like this where I'm from!" Maka smiled for the first time since she meet them.

It was true. In death city, there was no fields, just forest used as training grounds. There weren't many people there either. Just miesters and , because of Lord Deaths son, Death the Kid, the town was built in a large, strange way. So you didn't see many small home or anything.

Ed smirked at her. "You know, you look a lot better when you smile Maka."

Maka felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he said this. "U-uhm…thanks…" she muttered. Ed's smirk just grew bigger.

"Hey Ed-san-"

"Just call me Ed."

"Okay,…Ed….why are you doing this for me?" Maka asked Ed.

Ed looked over to Maka and his face went serious.

" Maka, I know exactly how your feeling right now. Lost, lonely, hopeless, regret. I got past that all when I lost my leg and arm because my brother was with me…Whinery was with me. Pinako was there, and I had automail. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I was in your place. Alone, someplace your unfamiliar with…You need someone with you right?" Ed explained.

Makas face fell grim. 'Oh…so it was just pitty, huh?' Maka thought.

"Also," Ed said, interupting Maka's thoughts. "I think theres something different about you…I can't quite place my finger on it..but I'm determind to find out!" Ed grinned.

Maka was surprised, but soon laughed at Ed.

"Hey, what're you laughing at?" Ed said, smirk.

"Okay Ed. I belive you. Lets go get some automail!" Maka said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Al and Ed said, following Maka's actions.

**To be continued…Hey readers, I was wondering, what do you think about me adding a little envyxmaka in here too? I think it sounds cool, but I need your opinion, so plz review!**


	6. MAKACHOP!

**Woohoo! Chaptah 6! w Sorry, I have school, and my laptop got taken away, but I got it back for the week end! So all my stories get updated, and a start of a few new stories too! Check 'em out!**

After a few hours or so, the train halted at a large, busy town. Maka could walk off the train herself, so she, no, Ed decided that she should ride on his back. The odd group got odd glances and double takes from people all around, the shorty carrying the girl with missing limbs, and a giant suit of armor following. Maka felt uncomfortable. She felt like she was in the circus and was part of the freak show. She sighed and laid her chin on Ed's shoulder.

"So, who is this Winry anyways?" Maka asked the two.

Al piped up. "Winry is a good friend of ours, and knew us since childhood!"

"Okay…but can I really trust her to give me a new arm and leg?" Maka asked, not getting the answer she was looking for.

Ed answered this time. "Of course! Winry is the best automail maker we know! We always go to her when there's a problem with my automail."

Maka nodded and was silent.

"So...Maka, how about you tell us where you're from? Really want to know more about that Alchemy you used to get the scythe to come out of your arm like that." Ed told her.

"Well…"

Maka explained to them about death city, and about the weapons, and miesters, and that some people could fully transform into weapons, about the soul eating, the kishin, Blackstar's swelled head, Kid's OCD, Tsubaki's kindness, Patti's humor, Liz being a scardy cat, Soul being Maka-chopped, Crona being shy, Stein being creepy, her Papa being annoying, and her Mom being her role model.

By the time Maka was done, it had been a few hours and Ed was exhausted.

"Al, you take her. She's heavy..." Ed complained.

"What?" Maka snapped, and pulled a book out of nowhere and slammed it down on Ed's head. "MAKA-CHOP!"

"OWW!" Ed collapsed and fell face first into the dirt, but Al caught Maka before she could hit the ground with Ed.

Ed hopped up and held his head with on hand and shook his fist at Maka with the other. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ed bellowed, steaming mad.

Maka stuck her nose in the air. "I'm not that heavy." She said simply, as if that explained it all.

"Why you-!" Ed attempted to grab Maka but Al quickly moved her away.

"Brother, get a hold of yourself, and quit being so quick tempered!" Al scolding his older brother.

Ed grit his teeth and looked over to Maka who stuck her tongue out at him mockingly.

Ed growled, and marched up ahead. Soon, they reached a house up on top of a hill. Outside, on the porch was a dog with one metal leg, and as it saw the three approaching, it started to bark loudly.

A girl with long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, and a wrench in her hand stepped out of the house, and her eyes widened when she saw the two boys.

"Ed! Al!" She bound from the steps and ran up to them, ready to greet them, talk to them, and then tell them to visit more often, but then her eyes fell on Maka. He smile vanished, and her eyes grew.

"…My god…" Slipped through her lips and she quickly shoved them into the house. Ed attempted to explain while Winry filled a bowl with water, and brought a first aid kit over to Maka who was now set on the couch.

"This is a friend of ours, Maka. You see, her story is similar to ours…And she agreed that it would be a good idea to get automail."

While Ed spoke, Winry dipped a cloth into the bowl of water and the cleaned the wounds in the place of where Maka's arm and leg should be. Maka winced in pain. Although Al had tried to heal her to the best of his abilities, the wounds that Maka had were still pretty raw.

After Winry was done, she nodded to the two. "Alright…any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Winry left to another part of the house and came back with 2 heavy metal, automail limbs, one a left leg, and the other a right arm. She had made them during her free time and was planning on selling them, but decided that someone else needed them more right now. She placed them on the table and then looked up at the three.

"Alright then…let's get started."

**I don't own a thing!**


	7. Two Weeks

**Woohoo! Another chapter! Last chapter, I mentioned a little bit of envyxmaka, but I have decided that that pairing is too weird for the world of fanfiction. *sob* Anyways! XD To the story please!**

Winry looked from Maka to Ed and Al.

"Since this is my first time connecting the automail to a person from scratch without Pinako, I'm expecting you two to help me out the best that you can."

"Right!" They responded in unison.

Winry left the room and soon came back with some medical tools. Then, she proceeded to take the bandages off of where Maka's are should be. Winry rubbed the raw wound with a numbing medicine, and then attached a metal piece to the wound which would help the automail stay on her arm until she completely healed and the automail would stick to her arm by itself. Then, Winry did the same to Maka's leg.

The whole time, Maka watched Winry work with fascination, while Ed and Al both stood by, waiting for Winry to give any orders.

"Ed." Winry started. "I need you to hold Maka's hands while I connect the nerves, alright?"

The boy nodded and did as they were asked.

"Huh? Why?" Maka asked.

Ed answered." Well, Winry is about to connect your nerves to the automail which, I won't lie, extremely painful. Were holding your hands to keep you from thrashing around, and also, to help you brace yourself."

"Oh..." Maka gulped.

"Don't worry! From what Ed told me, it doesn't last long!" Al tried to reassure hr.

"You still want to go through with this?" Ed asked, looking Maka in the eye.

Maka responded almost instantly." No way. I've gotten this far, so there's no way a little pain is going to stop me from being a meister again!"

Determination and courage flickered in her eyes. Ed grinned, and then nodded to Winry. Winry nodded back, and pushed the automail arm forward while tightening a bolt on the metal limb.

Pain shot through Maka's arm, all the way up to her back and to her head. She let out a cry, and jumped. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. Her grip on Ed's hand increased to the point that she was sure she was going to dent his automail hand. The pain went as soon as I came, only leaving her arm sore, and feeling heavy. She opened her eyes to look at her new arm.

Winry smiled at her." There you go! A new automail arm, made from scratch by yours truly!"

Maka continued to stare at the arm, and decided to attempt to move it. The fingers twitched a little and she carefully tried to lift it above her head. Her arm dropped at her shoulder and pain erupted from her shoulder.

"Agh!" Maka reached to clench her shoulder in pain, but her hand only met metal. "That hurt!"

Ed sighed. "You're not supposed to move automail after it's attached until a couple of hours. And you shouldn't expect to use it well until a couple of years."

"Years?" Maka screamed." I can't sit here and waddle around like a toddler for years! I need to get back home, and help them kill that kishin!"

Ed plugged his ear with his pinky." Geez, this is why I hate girls! Their so loud!"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Not only did Ed get a book slammed down on his head by Maka, but a wretch from Winry as well.

"GAAH!" Ed fell over, blood spewing from his head like a fountain. Al sighed and shook his head.

Suddenly, Maka's good arm flew into the air, holding two fingers up and catching everyone's attention.

"Two weeks." Maka started."That's how long it will take me to master this automail."

Ed, Al, and Winry's eye's widdened.

Ed remembered when he was in Maka's place. How he claimed he'd be up and walking in two years. Al also remembered his brother's stubbornness. Winry's eye saddened as she remembered the sad past of her good friend.

Ed soon started to smirk which turned into a full out laugh. Maka scowled, thinking he was making fun of her.

"Alright then, Maka!" Ed started. "Let's make a bet! If you able to run and catch with your automail in two weeks, I'll do anything you want! And vice-versa."

Maka looked slightly stunned, but then grinned right back at him. "You're on shrimpy!"

Ed flinched and went red in the face with anger, "HOW DARE YOU CALL TO SMALL TO SEE UNDER A MICROSCOPE, SHORT, PUNY, FUNSIZED! AND IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!"

Maka laughed and Al restrained his Brother from flipping out.

Winry then smiled, and held up the automail leg. "Ready for the leg, Maka?"

Maka groaned.

**O.O**

Back in death city, there was a panic. Almost every miester and weapon was looking for the beloved scythe miester in pink tails. Some, though, were convinced that she was already gone.

If anyone was taking Maka's disappearance hard, it was Soul. He began to skip school, and he'd spend his whole day searching every square inch of death city for Maka. He began to close out his other friends as well, but one day, his friends were able to force Soul to go to school.

Soon, Steins class of dissection, and everyone was dismissed.

"Soul, Kid, Blackstar, Crona, and your weapons, please stay behind." Stein spoke up. The said students did as they were asked after everyone was gone; Stein's voice rang out in the silent classroom.

"I think I know where Maka is."

**Woot~! Another chapter done and comment! XD**


	8. The bet is won

**Eheheh. Aw, all this comments are gonna give me a swelled head….or a spaz attack from being threatened o.o …Anyways, enjoy this new chapter!**

Ed watched Maka walk into the room like she had never lost a leg. She moved completely normally now. It had been 2 weeks.

Ed sighed to his brother, Al."Man, how can she do that…? It's not fair, it took me two years to get used to my automail…" Ed pouted while his brother sighed at his childish behavior.

On the outside he would seem jealous but on the inside Ed was excited and shocked. She doesn't look like she had much potential but she was the most amazing, brave, strong girl he'd ever seen.

Flash back to a week ago:

Maka had just gotten her automail a week ago and so far, she was doing pretty well with it. She could walk and brush her hair with the metal arm, and could catch and throw a ball. But she still had trouble running, writing, and using silverware…

Maka walked outside at about 4:00 in the morning, without her shoes and jacket. She took in the beautiful green grass, and the crisp, clean air, and the blue, blue sky. Probably something that most people here would take for granite. She took a deep breath and instantly felt refreshed. She smiled to herself. "Alright. Now time for my training."

She was going to practice running to the tree and then back to the house without stopping to regain balance or tripping. She looked completely determined and then took off running. She about halfway to the tree before she tripped over her own feet. She tried to catch herself but her metal arm wouldn't move quickly enough so she ended up face planting into the hard ground. She felt the wet mud stick to her face and saw grass and mud stains on her shirt. Her knee stung and her nose was bleeding. She whipped away the blood and got back to her feet, the stone look of determination never leaving her eyes. She walked back to the house, and then ran again.

This repeated about 17 more times and every time she tripped, she got closer to her goal. She got past the running to the tree part, but she had trouble making it back to the house. She would make the turn but stumble and eventually fall before she could make it.

"GRAAH! This is so frustrating!" She yelled out to the sky. 'Once more…' She thought to herself and got into a running position. "GO!" She said out loud to herself and then took off running once again. She made it to the tree and took the turn to run back to the house. She was close but she tripped from not lifting her automail leg up high enough. She looked down and felt like she was falling in slow motion. She saw a big, jagged rock sticking out of the ground and that's where her head was going to land. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for pain and darkness.

It never came. She looked to see a tan, muscular arm wrapped around her waist and preventing her fall. She turned her head back to see golden ones starring back at her.

"Hey." Ed said. "Breakfast is ready." He said very calmly like she just wasn't about to lose her life to a rock.

Maka felt her cheeks go hot and struggled out of his grasp." Let go of me!"

Ed's bored expression turned to a slightly irritated one. "Hey, I was just trying to help! Geez!"

Maka huffed and stomped off to the breakfast table. Al looked up from the plate he was fixing. "Oh, hey Maka! Look, I made some eggs for y-"He was getting ready to hand the plate to Maka but when he saw her condition, he almost dropped it. "Wh-whoa! What happened to you?"

Make's pink tails were sloppy and falling out. There was a trail of dried blood coming down from her nose to her chin. Her chin and cheeks were red and bruised and on her cheek was a small cut from landing on her automail arm and nicking the skin. He knee was bleeding and muddy, while the other automail knee had dirt and blades of grass sticking out of it. And to top it all off, she was cover from her to toe in dirt, mud, and grass stains.

Maka just smiled." Oh, you know. Training." Although Al didn't get it at all, he just nodded and handed her, her plate. Maka stared down at the egg and then had a staring contest with her fork. She wanted to use her flesh hand to pick up the fork, but if she couldn't pick up a fork with her automail hand, she wouldn't have mastered using automail, and would lose her bet with Ed (see the previous chapter). She tried to grasp the fork between her metal fingers but it kept slipping. Maka growled. She didn't have enough friction in her fingers to pick up the fork like she'd normally do, but if she put to mush strength into it, a jolt of pain would be felt in her shoulder.

Ed walked over to her and picked up the fork with his metal hand easily. "Like this." He said. He scooped up some of her egg with the fork and then held it to her mouth as if he expected her to let him feed her. "Here" Maka blushed and snatched the fork from his hand.

"I'm not a baby!" She grumbled.

Ed just smirked." Heh. Sure, you're not." He said sarcastically.

End of flashback:

Ed sighed and then chuckled to himself a little. 'She's so cute when she's angry. Wait...What am I Thinking?'

Maka stared at him and then began to smile to herself proudly. "Looks like I won out little bet, huh Eddy?"

Ed sighed dramatically. "Don't call me that…Okay, what do you want?"

Maka smiled. "I want…"

**HAHA! XD I'm not telling you what Maka gets from winning the bet until next chapter!**


	9. Lies and Mirrors

**Woohoo! More chapters! I think I really like this story I'm writing, so I might pay more attention to it than the others. Oh, and Ivory-chan, if you're reading this, thanks dude. You've made my day.**

"Wait…WHAT?" Edward yelled into the pig tailed girls face. Maka cringed at the loud sound and took a step back.

"You heard me! I'm going with you!" Maka repeated.

Al fidgeted, not really knowing what to say. "B-but Maka…You don't know where we're going…and we're always in danger…"

Maka scoffed. "My homework is dangerous! I hunt soul eating demons for school, in case you don't remember."

"No." Was all Ed said, with a stubborn look on his face.

Maka crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean 'no'?" She asked irritated.

Edward started to put on his red jacket. " I mean, there's no way I'm letting you come with us. You'll get yourself killed."

Al followed his older brother as he made his way out of the house, both waving and saying goodbye to Winry. Maka stomped after them.

"Hey! We had a bet, and I won, so you owe me this!" Maka said.

Ed turned to face her with an angry look on his face. " I SAID YOU'RE NOT COMING!" he roared.

Maka flinched at his harsh tone and watched them continue to walk away.

'I can't let them get away! These two saved my life! I might not ever see them again if they leave now' Maka thought ad panicked before shouting out a complete lie.

"I-If you take me with you, I'll teach you how to turn into weapons!" That stopped them.

Ed turned to Maka, for what seemed like hours. Maka knew she'd pay for the lie later. You can't train to become a weapon. You have to have a certain soul wavelength which she knew these 2 didn't have.

Ed finally spoke. "…I thought you said that wasn't alchemy…?"

Maka felt beads of sweat roll down the side of her face. "I-it's not…but it doesn't mean I can't teach it to you." Another lie.

Edward and Al looked at each other, said something that Maka couldn't quite hear, and then turned back to her.

"Alright…you can come with us, but don't expect us to be able to save you when trouble comes!" Edward said to her.

Maka grinned and said in a hushed voice to herself. "Alright!" Then she ran up to them and they started off.

**Meanwhile, with the soul eater gang:**

They all stared at Stein.

Blackstar was the first to speak. "You mean…Maka's okay?"

Stein shook his head. " I didn't say that…"

All the hopefulness that was on Soul's face instantly dropped.

Stein continued. " I know that Maka must have taken some damage because I ran some test. The blood on the ground did belong to her."

The room got tense and the atmosphere turned sad and hopeless.

Stein absentmindly started to turn the screw in his head. " But Maka is a strong girl…so don't worry too much." He tried to reassure them.

Kid leaned against a wall, with his arms crossed and his golden eyes narrowed. "So…where is she?" he asked the question everyone was wondering.

Stein took a puff of the cigarette in his mouth and his glasses glint as the students stared, waiting for their question to be answered eagerly. Finally, it was.

"Well, this is just a guess, but when the kishin Asura's shield shrunk and then imploded, Maka was in the very middle, and when the madness that Asura had left in the shield reached her soul, her wavelength rejected the madness, the wavelength's bounced off of each other, sending Maka into a different dimension." Stein took another puff of his cigarette.

Everyone stared at him.

"…I don't get it…" Blackstar mumbled, scratching his head.

Tsubaki stared at Stein. " So you're saying that Maka's in a different world?"

Now everyone was staring at Tsubaki. They still weren't getting it.

"Precisely." Said Stein.

Liz waved her hands in front of her. "Wait, wait, wait. I'm not going to ask any more questions of how it happened, because it just keeps getting more confusing…but-" Patti finished her sentence for her. "-How are we supposed to get to her?"

Stein pushed the bridge of his glasses to keep his glasses from sliding off his face, and his glasses glint again. " I had to ask Shinigami-sama a favor. You see, his mirror is like a portal, not just a communication device. If we can find the dimension Maka fell into, we can bring her back home."

A slurp was heard and all eyes turned to Soul. He was smiling for the first time since Maka's disappearance. Well, more like grinning, showing his razor sharp teeth, and drooling a bit like he always did when he grinned. He whipped his mouth with his sleeve and then looked at them with lazy red eyes.

"Well..What are we waiting for…Let's find my meister!" He said.

"ALRIGHT! SOUL EATER EVENS IS BACK!" Blackstar cheered while jumping in the air.

Tsubaki gave a kind smile and nodded, while Liz put her hands on her hips. "About time!" Patti giggled and Kid let a small smirk decorate his face.

Stein flicked the cigarette bud into the trash bin. "Alright then." Was all he said. He left the room, and his students followed. He led them to Shinigami-sama's room. The tall mirror was standing there, with no Lord Death inside. Stein walked over to the mirror, and breathed on it, leaving it fogged up. He then wrote in the fog with his finger a strange symbol (and alchemy circle). A new image appeared on the mirror. A small town, brick buildings, and grass field everywhere. Stein then turned to them.

"I tracked Maka's wavelength to this dimension. Once you enter this dimension, the portal will disappear, and then you're on your own. When you find her, find a mirror, and just call Shinigami-sama. You all know his number, right?"

They all answered at once. "49-49-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door."

Stein smirked and then waved a hand over to the mirror. "Alright, then just jump in."

They were hesitant, but Kid was the first to jump through the mirror. As soon as he did, he was no longer visible to them. The mirror rippled like water. Next, Liz and Patti together because Liz was too afraid to go by herself. Then Blackstar, screaming 'YAHOO!' as he jumped, and Tsubaki afterward. And last was Soul.

Soul turned to Stein just before he jumped into the mirror. "Thanks Professor. You're a pretty cool guy." And with that, he jumped in and the mirror rippled one last time before the image changed back to the original one with clouds and crosses on the ground. They have now left for a different world.

**Yippie~ That was fun, but now I'm wondering what should happen next. Well, I guess it's kinda up to you guys, so help me out and tell me what you think should happen to Edward and Maka next!**


	10. Danger

Finally, I'm gonna post again! TT^TT My poor story….so lonely…TT^TT

It had been about a week after Maka had gotten used to the automail arm and leg, and she had began traveling with Ed and Al. It had been surprisingly enjoyable to finally hang out with each other. At first, they thought it might be strange, since Maka was from a different world and all, but she seemed to fit right in no matter where they went. Let's go see that peculiar group, shall we?

Maka walked after Ed and Al, her new metal foot clanking with every step she took. Maka grinned goofily to herself since this world seemed to bring out the better of her "Clank." She said as her automail touched the ground.

"…" Ed glanced back bored then looked forward once again.

"Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Cl-"

"Would you stop that?" Ed snapped.

Maka stopped and grinned at his annoyed face. He had had less patients than she did.

"Sorry, but my old shoes won't fit over my automail. The sound is annoying" Maka argued.

Ed narrowed his eyes, and pointed at Al with his thumb. "I've been dealing with HIS clanking armor for years, and you don't hear me complaining!" Ed finished with a smug grin.

"B-brother!" Al scolded, flustered.

Ed chuckled. "I'm just kidding Al."

Al grumbled, and faced away from his brother.

Maka sighed. "So, why are we in this town again?"

Edward kept walking but pulled a folded up, crumpled piece of paper out of the side of his jacket, and began to unfold it. "This." He said, looking at Maka to make sure she was paying attention as he pointed to one of the articles on the paper.

"It says that a couple went missing in the woods after the boyfriend gave his girlfriend, or rather, fiancé, gave her an engagement ring…" Ed said.

Maka shrugged. "Yeah, tragic, but where do _we_ fall into place?"

Edwards face turned serious. "Well, unlike traditional engagement rings, it wasn't a diamond stone, but a philosopher's stone (sp?)…"

Maka paused. "…..Right…That stone that's supposed to give you and your brother's body back." Maka said as she recalled the time he told her how important this stone was. "The stone that might be my ticket home…"

Once Maka had heard of the Philosophers stone, she figured that if it had enough power to bring Ed and Al's body back to them, it should also be able to bring her home to death city, correct? Now they were all on the same journey. Find a Philosophers stone.

Al's head clanked as he nodded. "Yes, that's right. This could be our chance. If we find them…or their bodies, we can find the philosophers stone as well…We can only hope it's not a fake though…" He trailed off.

Maka went silent…She slowly glanced over to Ed. He had an intense determination in his golden eyes. Maka smiled warmly at this. He'd do anything for his brother. He always seemed to put other's before him, instead of walking away from the problem, and getting on with his own life. Suddenly, Ed caught her gaze, and Maka turned away quickly, with a pink tint of embarrassment on her cheeks, from being caught staring. Ed grinned.

"Like what you see?" Ed teased.

Maka grumbled and turned away. "Yeah, if you were taller."

A vein pulsed on Ed's forehead. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMPY LITTLE FISH CAKE!"

Al sweat dropped. "Brother, Maka didn't say anything remotely close to that…"

It wasn't long after they pasted through the whole town that they reached the entrance to the woods where the couple had went missing. The woods where thick, plush, green, and since it was dark by the time they got there, it was pretty creepy.

Ed cursed. "Dammit…" He grumbled, rubbing his head after getting a headache. "There's no way we'll find anything now! It's too dark, and there are too many trees!" He said, starting to flip out while Al tried franticly to calm his older brother down.

Maka closed her eyes. "I can sense two stray souls up ahead…" Stray meaning that the couple was already dead…

Both Ed and Al stopped in the middle of what their rant, with Al holding Ed back by his arms, and Ed's legs kicking in the air. They both stared with a blank face. "Eh?"

Maka opened her eyes slowly, and looked at them seriously.

"I told you, I can sense the souls of the living and the recently descend. Well, there about 2 miles up ahead." Maka told them

Maka took this chance to look at Ed and Al's soul. She was curious, since they had quite the character.

First Ed.

His soul was a glowing gold, with a strange, pouting looking face, a dangling braid, and a cowlick. Maka inwardly giggled at its amusing appearance.

Now it was Al's turn.

Maka stared in awe. It seemed like half of his soul was missing… How odd…

Ed and Al composed themselves, trying to compose themselves after running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Well…" Ed started. "Lead the way, Maka."

Maka nodded, and began though the thick woods with Ed and Al following after her in that order.

After an hour or so of walking, chatting, and occasionally tripping over rocks or tree roots, they were finally in front of the 2 souls. As Maka walked up to the Souls, they soon became visible to Ed and Al as well, whose brother stifled a gasp when they saw it. Maka reached out to touch the one of the two souls when she accidently kicked something. She looked down at whatever she had just kicked and narrowed her eyes. "Uhm…I found them…" Maka announced.

Both Ed and Al walked up behind Maka, and looked down at the remains of the couple to be. All three of them seemed to bow their head in silent respect for the 2 who were lost, and then Ed swiftly began to search the bodies for the ring.

20 minutes later:

"WHAT? This can't be, not again!" Ed's voice echoed through the forest, and caught both Maka's and Al's attention.

"What's wrong?" Al asked his distressed brother.

Ed grit his teeth and glared at the ground. "There's no philosire stone, not even any ring here at all. Either someone beat us to it and took the stone, or it was a lie from the beginning.

Maka walked up behind Ed. "But who would lie about something like that?"

"Ah. You fell for it." A voice behind Maka said. Maka's eyes widened as an arm shot out and looped around her neck, pulling her closer to whoever was behind her.

…-…

With Soul and the Gang:

"WHOAAA!" They all yelled, landing on top of each other, one after another, as they fell through the end of the portal, which was connected to a window in a shop. Luckily, there were no civilians around to become freaked out by this sight.

Kid landed on the cobble-stoned ground, then Liz and Patti landed on top of him, the Black star, Tsubaki, and finally Soul, all landed on top of another in a huge dog pile, poor Kid begin crushed underneath them all.

Soul glanced at the window, which the portal had just passed though. The portal quickly disappeared, and the window rippled like water as it turned back to normal. Soul sighed, and got off of the top of the dog pile, and took in his surroundings.

It was a small town, with few people around, and nothing they were really used to.

Finally, they all hand scrambled up, and Liz had to calm Kid down after he became asymmetrical, and then, they all stared at each other silently.

Soul slurped, drooling a bit. "Well…let's find Maka."

Maka struggled against the iron grip of the arm and struggled to look at who had grabbed her. She was able to turn her head slightly to catch a teenage boy with long green hair, a weird headband, and a sinister smirk.

"MAKA!" Al cried out in alarm

"You brought a GIRL along with you this time, alchemist?" The green haired teen snickers.

Ed kept his fist clenched at his side, ready to attack the said boy at any moment. "Envy…" Ed muttered with hate.

Envy snickered. "Not happy to see me?" He asked rhetorically.

Maka twitched and squirmed under Envy's grip, catching his attention as he held her back easily, and he leaned his head down to her shoulder.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Envy cruelly joked again.

"Let her go now!" Ed yelled feeling rage build in him.

"Or what?" Envy smirked, and then decided to tease Edward more, and licked Maka's cheek flirtausously.

Maka bristled. THAT'S IT! She has had enough! She could control her instinct as a long, curved scythe blade burst out of her back and into the creep behind her, successfully impaling him and making him let go of her. Maka let the blade sink back into her back and then jumped back and turned around to see the damage. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

The cut that went straight through Envy and his vital organs had begun to heal. Quickly.

"Nice try." He smirked.

**Dear readers I hope you haven't given up on me, but to tell you the truth, I don't know much about the anime, fullmetal alchemist, so I have no idea why Envy would have wanted to lure Ed and Al into a trap…Any (NONYAOI) ideas?**


	11. Oh, hey Soul

**(DX Sorry for the mistake on uploading the wrong thing. My bad)**

**Readers: POST! D:**

**Me: D: OKAY!**

Maka's eyes widened, and she gulped, and stumbled back toward Ed and Al. "H-how?"

Ed gripped Maka's shoulder, and pushed her behind him protectively.

Envy chuckled sinisterly. "I'm a homunculus, of course something like that wouldn't hurt me."

Maka shrunk back. 'Homunculus? Ed never told me about those! What is he? Is he even human?' These thoughts ran through Maka's head, as Ed transmutated a blade to come out of his auto mail, and the stood in a stance, showing he was ready for battle.

"Now, I'm going to ask again…What do you want?" Ed said rather loudly, directing the question to Envy, who in turn, crossed his arms lazily and smirked a toothy smirk.

"Her." He said, and pointed to Maka.

Eds and Maka's eyes widened, and Al stifled a gasp.

"…Me?" Maka responded slowly.

"Yeah, you're not from this world, are you? Dante(sp?) wanted to see you for himself. So come along, and I won't have to hurt you."

Ed growled. "Like hell she'll go with you!"

Al nodded. "Were not going to let Maka go with the likes of you!"

Envy's smirk grew. "Oh, I'm heartbroken." He said sarcastically.

Ed rushed toward envy, and thrust the auto mail blade toward Envy's gut. "GET LOST!"

Envy dodged, still smirking annoyingly at the trio. It wasn't until Maka came at as well, until his smirk faded. Maka had another scythe blade come out of her arm, and swiftly cut off Envy's head, which grew back in seconds.

"That hurt…!" Envy said, lashing out.

"Maka, stay back!" Ed demanded, but it was too late. Envy successfully landed a painfully strong punch to Maka's stomach. Maka's eyes widened, in pain and fear, as she choked out blood.

"Maka!" Ed and Al shouted her name at once, their voices full of concern.

Envy looked down at Maka as if she were a bug. "Serves her right…" He muttered under his breath.

Maka closed her eyes tightly, and pushed back her fear, and filled herself with courage. When she opened her eyes again, they seemed to glow with courage. Envy's eyes widened. Another blade came out of her opposite arm, and swiftly, and quickly ran at Envy, and slashed at him, cutting him to pieces.

'Powerful…' Ed thought, as he stared, stunned at Maka.

Maka suddenly withered, holding her stomach, as more blood slipped past her lips. She groaned out in pain before her eyes slipped close, and she fell forward.

"Maka!" Al rushed to Maka, and caught her before she fell to the ground. "Are you okay? Maka!" Al panicked. Maka opened her eyes into narrow slits. "I-I'm fine…" She muttered.

"No, you're not!" Ed said, and glanced back at Envy, who was healing slowly. Ed 'Tsked' before scooping Maka up into his arms, and taking off into the woods, dodging trees. "C'mon Al, we're out of here!"

After a bit of running, they finally made it out of the woods and into the empty town. Ed ran quickly as he turned the corner, running into someone. Ed fell flat on his butt, having Maka fall into his lap. He still held onto her tightly. The person he ran into also fell on his ass. Ed glared up at the person who had delay their escape, and his gold eyes met blood red ones, who glared right back at him. The red eyes slowly trailed down to Maka's unconscious form, and then his eyes widened.

"Maka?" Soul gasped out.

**This chapter was rather short, huh…? =w='' Opps…I need the right motivation.**


	12. Explain Plz

**Woot Woot~ Chapter numah…uh…what chapter is this? XD**

**BBB**

Ed narrowed his eyes at the albino boy in front of him. "How…How do you know Maka…?" Ed questioned with suspicion burning in his eyes. From what he heard, every Maka ever knew was stuck in her world…where ever that was.

The so called albino boy got up from when he fell after he crashed into Ed. "I should be asking you that!" he said as he looked down at Maka.

Maka groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. He blurry vision slowly cleared as she saw Soul.

"S-soul…?" She croaked out, and then saw Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti run up behind him, all of them staring at her.

Ed's eyes narrowed even further. 'So…this is Soul…Maka's so called partner from her world. So this was the guy she was so worried about…?' Ed instantly began to feel jealous'...Jealous…? No…He was just…uh…Worried because this Soul-guy looked like a punk…Yeah, that's it…' Ed denied.

"Maka!" Soul dropped to her knees to reach her height as Maka laid in Ed's arms. "A-are you alright? W-what happened? Are you okay?" He said, his voice laced with worry.

"I..I'm fi-" Maka stopped when she began to cough out more blood.

Soul's eyes widened. Tsubaki and Liz behind Soul gasped. Soul grabbed Maka by the shoulders, and ripped Maka out of Ed's arms.

"What did he do to you Maka?" Soul said, angry and worried. I wasn't until he noticed that left shoulder didn't feel like a shoulder…It felt hard…as if it were metal…Confused, Soul tried to pull Maka's left sleeve up. He couldn't because it was caught. Maka, disoriented, noticed that Soul was trying to see he auto mail arm.

"Wait, Soul, Don't-"But it was too late. Soul al but ripped the left sleeve off of Maka's shirt to see the metal arm. Soul stared in shock…his shock soon turned to anger. He handed Maka over to Tsubaki, and ran at Ed with his arm already in its scythe form. "What did you do to her?" He screamed in rage. Before Soul could land a blow on Ed, Al jumped in between them, and grabbed the blade with his armored hand.

Soul cursed under his breath as he tried to free the blade. He had his other arm grow a blade and rammed it into Al 'stomach'. Al stumbled back and fell onto his back, making a loud 'clank' sound.

"Al!" Ed yelled in alarm. He glared at Soul. He clapped his hands together, and electricity shot in different directions as he moved he hands away from each other, causing a blade to grow from his own auto mail. Soul stumbled back in surprise, his eye wide. Soul stood his ground, and was about to attack again when a black and green blur shot in front of him. Envy stood in a crouch, with his fist in the ground, after he punched it. It caused a small crater to form because of his inhuman strength. Envy stood from he crouched position.

"Hey, let me play too." He said with a devilish smirk on his face.

Soul stumbled back again. "What the hell is up with this world?" Soul, angry and confused, thrust the blade at Envy, causing it to pierce through his chest. Instead of bellowing in pain, Envy cringed a bit, but then smirk. He elbowed Soul, causing Soul to skid back and stumble into Blackstar. His eyes widened in shock AGAIN when the cut on Envy's chest healed right before his eyes.

Ed groaned. He did not have time for this! Before Ed could do anything, Al got up and grabbed Maka, carrying her bridal style over to Ed.

"Hey!" Soul shouted. "Give her back!"

Envy stuck his pinky in his ear in a bored fashion to express his distaste for all the yelling. "Oy…There's too much yelling…All I wanted to do was cause some innocent trouble for the Elrics…" He groaned.

Ed sighed, as he turned to the group. "Look, I know this is sudden, but Maka's told me all about you guys, and I know you're strong enough to help me! I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to hurt Maka! I'll be glad to explain everything once HE'S gone!" Ed finished, pointing at Envy.

"Hey now…" Envy started, not like the sound of being ganged up on.

Soul paused, and looked back at the group, who in turn, stared back. Finally, Soul sighed. "Alright…"

"ALRIGHT! Finally, some action!" Blackstar boasted. "Tsubaki, chain scythe mode!"

"Right!" Tsubaki said, transforming, and then having Blackstar catch her. Blackstar ran to Envy, slicing at him. Envy jumped back, dodging.

"Hey, this isn't fair!" Envy complained, but still wasn't taking the fight seriously.

Kid then came into the fight with Liz and Patti in hand. He began to shoot at Envy, hitting him several times, but not doing much damage.

Envy hissed in pain, and finally, Ed came into the fight. He ran up behind Envy and sliced his head in two.

"AUGH!" Envy cried out in pain, and fell to his knees, holding his head. Ed walked to stand next to Al and Maka. He then turned to the group of meisters and weapons. "We're done here," And with that, Al took off with Maka in his arms, and Ed behind him. Soul and the gang got the hint, and ran behind them. Envy was slummed over in pain as his head slowly healed.

"I'll be back!" he yelled at them, his voiced mixed with pain and anger. "You hear me! And next time, pig-tails won't get off with just a punch in the gut!"

Both Soul and Ed glared back at Envy when he mentioned Maka. The glared sent shivers down Envy's spine.

Finally, after about a good ten minutes of running, the group was tired, and out of breath. Ed and Al had checked into their hotel room, and the group had crowded into the small room. The room had 2 beds, 2 bed stands, one chair, one lamp, and a dresser. Liz took a seat in the chair, Soul leaned against the door, Blackstar sat on the dresser, Ed sat on the end one bed while Maka rested on the other, and Patti, Al, Tsubaki, and Kid politely stood.

"So…"Soul finally spoke in a firm tone. "Explain…"

BBB

**I should really update more **


	13. Goodbye

Hello friends. Yes, surprisingly, I'm not dead. I'm sorry if I might have made you all excited when you saw this on the dash. It's not a chapter. I'm sad to say, that I won't be continuing any of my fanfictions. Yes, I know. I suck. I just lost interest. But that doesn't mean they have to end. I give permission to anyone who has the guts to try and make my old fanfictions better try and finish them. Of course, I know most of you are talented, and can make an even better story from scratch. Again, I'm sorry. I'm adandoning my account as well. I really did appreciate the support I had gotten over time.

Finally, from the quiter of an author,

Blair.


End file.
